bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P10
“So what brings you to yharnam?” “My Buisness is my own.” “Oh, so what brings you to yharnam?” Salem turned around again with that astonishing speed, keep in mind that were doing this in the oedon chapel right in front of the dweller. “Who’s there a hunter? Sorry the incense must have mask-“ “Nobody’s here just your imagination!” I hollered “Listen, mutual survival is what we agreed upon” Salem whispered. “We never agreed on anything! You just stared at me like a shy schoolboy and told me your name!” He looked at me for the longest time, “You were put on this earth to annoy the shit out of me.” “Yes Sir!” I did a little salute thing that was mocking in nature. He made a frustrated noise and attempted to open the door to the right of the stairs. It didn’t open and that made his already thin patience disapear entirely. “Paranoid Pricks!” Salem screamed as he assualted the door kicking it and punching it with all of his considerable force. He grew weary of it quickly and reconized his folly, he started muttering fast under his breath. “You’re Freaking me out now” I said, after he was done. He pulled his goggles back over his eyes and started back the way we came. “Do you know where we are going?” “Old Yharnam.” “We’re already in yharnam! Mission Accomplished!” He glared at me full of an unspoken desire to kill me, “OLD Yharnam is there. And it is our destination.” he pointed at the ground. “It’s below us?” I asked “Yes” “Alrighhht, so where’s the path?” He grinned “There is no path, technically but every once in a while they have someone go down there to see if the disease has burned out yet.” “Disease?” I asked feeling more so out of place then ever. “Yes, I suppose you are new here Follow me.” I followed him. “A former district, Old Yharnam was abandoned and set to flame long ago due to the increasing number of cases of the beast's disease in the area. It is said that the citizens of Yharnam can hear the starving howls coming from the valley in which the town is located, which reminds them of the destruction of Old Yharnam. The hunter Djura makes this place his refuge, slaying all who dare disturb the tranquility. Old Yharnam is also the place of the plague's origins - which the plague was caused by ashen blood, making the beasts in Old Yharnam poisonous.” “So essentially we are now hunting people” “In a way I suppose, but we tend not to think that route. The beasts certainly don’t.” I frowned “Well I hope we are better than monsters.” He looked at me “That might have been the smartest thing you have said.” “Why thanks! you know a lot of thou-“ “Shut up, there are people ahead of us.” I shut my mouth and followed his lead, there were around ten yharnmites that I could see along with a hunting dog. I hated Dogs. “Okay what’s the plan?” I whispered. I turned around to find him missing all I heard was the sound of his rifle and suddenly 4 dropped dead. I spotted him kneeling in a bush, reloading. I decided I wouldn’t let him have all of the fun and I rushed to meet them. They too saw me and they all, dog included rushed to meet me. I attacked first, I spun around with my axe and crashed into them like a hammer to an anvil. My attack cleaved through flesh and bone with ease until it stuck in the hipbone of the 5th person I went with the axe falling to the ground leaving the dog and One more huntsman. The dog jumped on me and I had a feeling of Deja Vu as those canines neared my throat. Then my survival instincts took over and I rammed the muzzle of my gun into it’s throat and pulled the trigger. The pellets exploded the back of its head showering me in mushy bits and pieces. I got up and I saw him wiping off a wicked curved dagger he had hidden someplace with a stained red cloth, or maybe it wasn’t always red. “That was one of your more stupid ideas, you have brains on your face still.” “Maybe I like the smell” I shot back and I wiped it off with a strip of cloth that I tore off someone’s hat it smelled strongly of sweat. “So where next?” “Up those stairs, and release the lever that holds the ‘Gate’.” “You said gate strange like it’s not actually a gate.” “You’ll See.” We stopped at the stairs, Salem shot the huntsman and shot a dog I killed the other one by letting it impale itself on the axe. I transformed the axe to make it easier to carry. We entered the cathedral, Yharnam seemed big on those. Salem pulled the lever and we dropped down to see the big coffin slide backwards to reveal a staircase. “A Gate Huh?” I asked. “Yes.” he shot the yharnamite trying to sneak up on us. “Ladies First” he said “Oh you are the worst kind of person.” I took a deep breath and took my first step into hell. (I am really taking my time with these, Next one is almost done though. Sorry if it is short) Category:Blog posts